La Dama de Verde
by Kennet M
Summary: La Helga y el Arnold del Siglo XVI protagonizan los acontecimientos que giran en torno a una maldición. Ambos personajes vivirán cosas escalofriantes que muchos años después repercutirán sobre sus descendientes, el Arnold y la Helga que viven en Hillwood en el presente. (Historia ubicada en un tiempo alterno y un poco en el actual).
1. Chapter 1: I

_Buenas Tardes._

_Antes de empezar debo decir varias cosas: La primera es que la historia está ambientada en un tiempo diferente como podrán notar, sin embargo a medida que avance se darán cuenta que el desenlace de dicha historia terminara en la época de Oye Arnold en Hillwood. Los personajes iniciales son los antepasados de los originales (A los que para evitar complicaciones decidí no cambiarles los nombres, así que el antepasado de Helga será Helga y el de Arnold será Arnold y así…). _

_En fin, en esta historia los ancestros de los chicos provienen de Inglaterra. Esto lo hice por el motivo de que no quería cambiar mucho las ideas de la versión original (Ésta historia es una que yo escribí hace mucho tiempo y la estoy subiendo de esta forma). También hago esto de esta manera con el fin de darle una conexión a lo que escribí en el fic "31 de octubre en Hillwood"._

_Bueno basta de bla bla, ya se irán dando cuenta, no habrán muchos capítulos supongo que unos 6 o 7, (inicialmente trate de hacer un One-Shot pero es algo largo así que…)_

_-No siendo más Como siempre Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento. Que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**LA DAMA DE VERDE**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Siglo XVI**

**Año 1598: Durante el reinado de Elizabeth Tudor I**

**Inglaterra, Ciudad de York **

**I**

Lord Arnold Shortman descendió de su caballo e ingresó sin mucho afán en la taberna, único establecimiento abierto de Earswick, pequeña provincia perteneciente a la magnífica ciudad de York. Pidió una cerveza sin muchas ansias de beber realmente la que fue traída casi al instante por una doncella de vestido azul y cabello rojo ondulado.

-Oh, un extranjero.- Soltó ella mientras ponía frente al hombre una la jarra de cerveza.

-No tan extranjero mi Lady, vengo de Londres. – La muchacha sonrió amable ante la respuesta observando la apariencia física de aquel cliente tan particular para ser inglés. Llevaba el cabello rubio peinado ligeramente hacía atrás, aunque algunos mechones insistían en salirse de su sitio dándole un aire más rebelde y atractivo; también era el poseedor de unos interesantes ojos verdes y lo más curioso de todo era que su cabeza tenía forma de huevo.

-Ya veo, un caballero.- Pronunció ella de forma más gentil sentándose en la silla vacía al frente de la mesa que ocupaba el hombre pasando su mirada por su vestimenta: Una capa color rojo que descendía sobre los hombros, un jubón de mangas largas hecho de un tejido fino color azul ornamentado con tenues brocados sencillos en la parte superior, y en el lado derecho del pecho estaba grabado armoniosamente el escudo de armas de la reina Elizabeth. Ropa que solo podía usar gente de alto linaje o posición. Pero ese hombre frente a ella era un caballero, no solo por el símbolo real sino por la espada enfundada curiosa y extrañamente cruzada en la espalda, una espada que solo llevaban los caballeros de la reina.

-Espero no le incomode Señorita…- El rubio dejo la cerveza en la mesa colocándole por primera vez atención a la mujer que tenía la vista emocionada clavada en su espada guardando silencio por unos minutos prolongados. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos de damiselas, era acosador por no decir extenuante.

-Lila Sawyer, un placer Sir.- Respondió ella como si el silenció de él hubiese preguntado su nombre, al mismo de tiempo la mujer extendió la mano hacía el caballero y después de unos minutos, desconcertado Arnold deposito un tímido beso en la extremidad femenina entendiendo al fin la indirecta.

-Un placer señorita Sawyer.- Pronunció él, dejando sobre la mesa la mano de la damisela con sumo cuidado. –Estoy de paso, pero me es indispensable descansar ésta noche, lamentablemente no he visto ningún sitio abierto además de éste.- Prosiguió Arnold como si nada volviendo a tomar cerveza de la jarra mientras daba un ligero vistazo alrededor encontrando pocas personas en la taberna, de las cuales la mitad lo miraban de mala manera, un tercio con miedo y las que sobraban que eran las llamadas "damas de compañía" le hacían gestos de "acompáñame, estoy disponible". Sin duda tenía cara de trofeo para aquellas mujeres, la simple idea lo hizo tragar saliva, eso daba miedo, más que luchar contra Francia.

-Es comprensible, la posada tuvo un altercado la semana pasada y fue cerrada, lamento informarle que los viajeros como usted no tienen otra opción que seguir el camino sin descansar o no descansar pero de todas formas pasar unas horas en una cama por unas cuantas monedas. – Laidy Sawyer había inclinado la cabeza graciosamente mirando de forma encantadora a las damas que vestían casi todas de amarillo en las que Arnold había reparado no hacía más de un minuto. Maldijo internamente mientras se avergonzaba como un chiquillo de 15 años, su idea era descansar no revolcarse con mujeres extrañas.

-Me parece Laidy Sawyer que prefiero continuar el viaje.- Respondió secamente y casi que con brusquedad mientras trataba de no enrojecer, tomó de su cerveza mirando cualquier cosa menos a las mujeres de amarillo. Pero cuando el líquido descendió por su garganta recordó que llevaba tres día sin dormir, cabalgando como un condenado sin detenerse, sin comer casi y estaba exhausto. A ese paso moriría y mataría a su fiel corcel Abner antes de llegar a su destino.

-¡Lila en la mesa número 4!.- La voz fue autoritaria, salida desde el fondo de la taberna, podría asegurarse que ese hombre era el dueño del lugar.

-Disculpe Señor, es mi padre, debo atender.- La pelirroja sonrío de forma melancólica colocándose de pie. –Me encantaría ofrecerle alojamiento, después de todo es usted alguien importante. – Titubeo ella un minuto cruzando ambas manos una sobre la otra haciendo una V que llegaba más abajo de su vientre, como toda una niña buena y encantadora. –Pero no tengo autoridad aquí ni en ninguna parte a decir verdad, aun así sé que no es de mi incumbencia Lord pero debería usted usar el poder que tiene, estoy segura que de esa forma nadie dudara en dar alojamiento y comida a un noble caballero de su real majestad.- El muchacho sonrío forzadamente mirando a la atractiva mujer, no es que obligar a la gente a ayudarlo por su poder fuese uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, de hecho ni siquiera llegaba a pasatiempo: Lo odiaba, lo evitaba y lo impedía si le era posible.

-Muchas gracias Señorita Sawyer, le prometo que lo recordare.- La muchacha asintió entonces e hizo una inclinación frente a él, luego se puso erguida y caminó hasta perderse entre las mesas de la taberna.

Arnold delineó con sus ojos verdes el recipiente donde había estado servida la cerveza en el que ya no quedaba licor, se fijaba con un aparente interés fingido en algunas gotas que resbalaban, pero lo que hacía realmente era pensar. Pensaba en la idea de dormir, porque tenía que dormir como fuera esa noche, lo mínimo que se le pasaba en esa situación por la cabeza para no recurrir a métodos extraños era pasar la noche en algún establo con los animales, "descansar" a la intemperie en el bosque o en la pequeña provincia en alguna calle como mendigo. La gente creía que ellos, los caballeros no pasaban penurias pero la verdad es que ya había estado en esta misma situación muchas veces, lo que sucedía en esta misión en especial es que estaba solo y durante los siguientes cinco días no podría dormir, por eso tenía que dormir muy bien ese día.

-Lo había olvidado Sir…- La voz cantarina le dio un tremendo susto, tanto que su instinto lo había llevado a actuar por reflejo y tenía un brazo levantado empuñando el mango de la espada con la firme intención de atacar, aun así tras un segundo soltó el arma sin sacarla ni siquiera de la funda apenas reconoció los ojos asustados de la señorita Sawyer. –Disculpe Señor, yo… solo quería decirle que creo que aquí pueden ayudarle.- Lila temblaba ligeramente. El hombre al que llamaba Señor realmente no tenía tanta edad, parecía un niño que fácilmente podría ser engañado, de hecho seguro no pasaba de los 20. Pero durante ese segundo que empuño su arma los ojos verdes de él mostraron una sombra siniestra, tanto así que se arrepentía de haberle dirigido la palabra.

-Lo siento.- Susurró él. Ella asintió sin estar muy convencida y le alargo el papelito que había venido a entregarle. –Diga que va de mi parte, con permiso.- Sabiendo que le tomaría un rato sentirse segura de sí misma hizo la inclinación habitual y se marchó sin dar tiempo a explicaciones, por el camino descarto totalmente la idea de cortejar al caballero. El Sir era peligroso, y no le gustaban los hombres peligrosos por muy alto status que tuviesen, más si estos llevan maldiciones en los ojos.

* * *

_Agradezco a todos los que pasen a leer y a aquellos que dejen sus reviews._

**_Hasta Pronto, feliz Navidad n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2: II

_**Buenas Tardes nuevamente.**_

_Nota: Elizabeth e Isabel hacen referencia a la misma persona: La reina de Inglaterra._

_Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento. Que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**LA DAMA DE VERDE**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

"_La profunda mirada azul de una doncella"_

**ll **

Earswick de noche parecía una provincia de brujas, las casas cerradas con aspecto siniestro y el ulular el viento se asemejaba también a cantos de otro mundo, aun así para el caballero el ambiente era hasta cierto punto encantador. Jalando del cabresteo a Abner, Arnold se deslizaba por la calle empedrada que le indicaba el mensaje escrito de Laidy Sawyer y unos minutos después se detuvo ante el pórtico de la casa correspondiente a las descripciones anotadas. La residencia no era muy lujosa, las sombras sobre ella parecían haber desgastado con el tiempo el rastro de un pasado mejor, no era muy lujosa pero claramente pertenecía a una de las familias las prestigiosas de la Provincia.

"_Por aquí pasó una tragedia". _

El viento susurro esa frase en su oído e ignorándola dio un paso al frente llamando a la puerta sin afán, aun así se sentía contrariado muy en el fondo tenía la sensación extraña de que aun sin la ayuda de la señorita Sawyer iba a terminar frente a esa puerta esa noche.

"_Una completa locura"_

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz tras la entrada sin llegar a abrirle al forastero.

-Lamento molestar a estas horas madam, soy Arnold Shortman, me envía la Señorita Lila Sawyer.- Pronunció y tras un segundo sin saber porque quiso dar la vuelta y marcharse pero sus pies estaban clavados en el pórtico y cuando reaccionó la puerta ya había sido abierta ante él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle Señor Shortman?- La mujer era rubia con el cabello a media espalda, tenía un chaleco purpura sobre la bata blanca de dormir y una expresión adormilada en el rostro, llevaba en la mano izquierda una vela apoyada sobre un velero sencillo para iluminar.

-Soy un viajero, la Señorita Sawyer me dijo que aquí podrían ayudarme ya que la posada ha sido cerrada.- La dama sacó su monóculo de uno de los bolsillos internos del abrigo y se acercó con curiosidad al símbolo grabado que el traje de Arnold llevaba, éste rodo los ojos.

-¡Oh por supuesto!- La mujer se hizo a un lado con una rapidez torpe. –Siga por favor, está usted en su casa.- El muchacho agradeció pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y con un gesto mudo amarro a Abner a un costado de la casa donde también habían un corcel negro y otro blanco, acarició la crin del animal, le sonrío suavemente y entró por la puerta que la mujer aún mantenía abierta para él.

-Lila siempre tiene buena vista para las personas importantes.- Pronunció la dama guiándolo a través de un pasillo luego de haber subido las escaleras del lado derecho de la sala de la pequeña mansión. Él no contestó, estaba ocupado viendo los pocos cuadros y decoración del lugar que escasamente se alcanzaba a ver con la luz de la vela que ella llevaba, aun así todo tenía aspecto de haber sido descuidado por mucho tiempo. –Su habitación, enseguida le subo algo de comer.- Él regresó la vista a la mujer la que había abierto una puerta al lado izquierdo del largo pasillo, al final de éste entre las sombras que marcaba la luz pudo distinguir una pequeña ventana.

-Muchas gracias, disculpe aún no se su nombre Madam.- El caballero alcanzó a la Señora en la entrada de la habitación y ésta ingreso dejando el velero en una mesa pequeña, él la siguió.

-Miriam Pataki, un placer Sir.- La mujer se dirigió a las cortinas y las cerró.- Con su permiso.- Después de hacer la habitual inclinación salió de la habitación. Arnold la escuchó descender por las escaleras y cuando estuvo seguro que estaba en la planta inferior suspiro. La estancia era sencilla, con una cama, una mesa y algunos estantes, le bastaría para descansar. Destrabo la espada de su espalda colocándola cerca de la cama, luego se sacó la capa y se dispuso a quitarse el jubón. Se preguntó por primera vez en qué clase de casa había caído, no recordaba el apellido Pataki y ciertamente ahora que lo pensaba le era imposible, esa provincia era muy alejada como para conocer tales cosas. También se preguntaba si la mujer vivía sola supuso que al Señor del lugar no le agradaría su presencia, la Señora había sido imprudente al meterlo a la casa sin preguntarle a su esposo primero.

-¡Maldita sea!- El asombro que le causo tal grito fue escalofriante y extraño además porque provenía de una voz de mujer pero diferente a la que le había dado alojamiento, sin contar con el hecho de que esa expresión era poco común y atrevida para una dama. Abrió la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse arrodillada en el suelo a una doncella de cabello rubio largo ondulado tratando de recoger pedazos rotos de losa.

-Permítame mi Lady.- Se agacho tan rápido como pudo y trato de ayudarla pero era una tarea bastante imposible dado que el contenido del recipiente cuando estaba entero parecía haber sido sopa. Ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo, Arnold seguía tratando de reunir los pedazos rotos para que ella no se cortara, las rodillas de la mujer tras la tela verde estaban mojadas y el olor de guisantes se expandió.

-Lo lamento Señor, no era mi intención que su cena terminara en el suelo, deje eso así ya lo recogeré mañana- Aun así el joven ya estaba de pie con un montón de trozos rotos en la mano.

-Disculpe, ¿qué hago con esto?.- Ella lo miro fijamente por primera vez, tenía la cabeza en forma de huevo, no pudo evitar la gracia que eso le causo y se llevó una mano a la boca para que la risa no saliera. -¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó el joven inocente fijándose en la muchacha, llevaba un largo vestido verde de seda con algunos bordados blancos de manga larga, la parte superior aunque cosida a la inferior consistía en un corpiño del mismo color con un escote poco profundo, el cabello rubio suelto rebelde le llegaba claramente hasta la cintura. No pasaba de los 18 podía adivinar.

-Perdone, por la ventana lo puede tirar.- respondió ella un poco más calmada y con un rostro más serio que el anterior.

-No me parece una muy buena idea Señorita, podría herir a alguien.- Ella se adelantó hasta llegar a la ventana y la abrió sin mucha delicadeza.

-Por supuesto Señor, siempre puede usted quedarse con los trozos en la mano llenos de sopa toda la noche, es su decisión.- Arnold sonrío acercándose a la ventana mirando de un lado al otro. –No se preocupe, al único que podría matar a esta hora sería a Lord Brainy, y créame me haría un favor.- Él lo tomo como broma, más cuando se dio cuenta que habían unos pocos desperdicios más allá de la ventana, con puntería lanzo los trozos y en ese sitio cayeron.

.¿Es Lord Brainy un pretendiente?- Preguntó Arnold tratando de limpiarse los dedos llenos del líquido salado.

-Yo diría que es mi acosador personal, casi ninguna damisela tiene tal privilegio.- fue ella sarcástica entregándole un limpiador y un frasco con una loción.

-Gracias.- Él se limpió mientras miraba disimuladamente a la mujer que observaba por la ventana con gesto hasta melancólico, sus ojos eran azules y la profundidad con la que miraba podría hacer que cualquiera hiciese lo que ella desease, además que contaba con una belleza misteriosa. Un don peligroso. Sin saber porque toda su atención se enfocó en sus ojos, en su forma de mirar, se quedo así no supo cuanto tiempo y lentamente dentro de su pecho algo empezó a revolverse con furia, era esa clase de deseo que le hacía estallar en batalla y difícilmente podía controlar. Miró en otra dirección soltando un suspiro frustrado, pensando por segunda vez que había sido mala idea venir a esa casa.

-Le traeré otra cosa para comer, con permiso.- La muchacha se dio la vuelta llegando hasta la puerta, rompiendo el minuto misterioso que en el silencio se había formado.

-No se moleste se lo suplico, he comido algo antes de venir aquí. –Mintió él dejando las cosas con las que se había limpiado sobre la mesa- además está muy tarde y la he sacado de su lecho, debe estar muy cansada, muchas gracias por sus atenciones- Arnold no supo descifrar el destello de burla que se cruzó por los hermosos y peligrosos ojos de la mujer pero en sus labios no hubo un solo gesto de sonrisa que confirmara aquello. De nuevo desvió la vista, no podía mirarla de frente. En ningún guerrero, en ninguna parte del reino, ni siquiera en la mirada helada de su majestad Isabel había visto una mirada que lo turbara de aquella manera.

-Claro, entonces buenas noches que descanse Lord.- Él contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras la veía salir. Se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera era que no le había preguntado el nombre a la doncella y la segunda es que ella estaba vestida de una forma que claramente decía que dormir no era precisamente lo que había estado haciendo, además de verde.

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser verde?."_

* * *

_Bueno aquí vengo a subir el segundo capitulo que, a diferencia de cómo escribo normalmente es corto, creo que todos los de esta historia lo son. Espero no les moleste jeje._

_**Sams Brok**__**: **__Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y mira que no te gustan los universos alternos y aquí estas, es todo un honor. (Demasiada lectura histórica jaja, pronto os llamare a todos ladys y lords XD). Per sí, de hecho cuando use el fantasma en 31 de Octubre en Hillwood no pensaba subirla como adaptación a oye Arnold, no quería hacer universo alterno pero tampoco quería cambiar la historia, su esencia. Hasta que al fin encontré la forma de enganchar las dos cosas sin que se viese demasiado forzado, ya lo veras. Enserio gracias por tu review._

_**NickTsundere**__**: **__Que bueno que me dejas review. Te comento que estuve a punto de poner a Helga como toda una Juana de Arco apenas leí tu comentario jaja, lo habría hecho si hubiese sido posible pero ya no me daba en la historia. Lo que si voy a tratar de hacer es mantener su personalidad aunque camuflada obviamente por la época. De nuevo gracias por comentar y espero te guste._

_**Myriamj**__**:**__ Hola de nuevo. Siempre preguntas cosas que me ponen en jaque la historia (o historias jaja), si te digo si ya tiene la maldición te cuento demasiado XD. Pero, te puedo adelantar que se relaciona con los tres, de hecho la explicación de porque Lila fue a quien el fantasma poseyó iba a ser más simple: "Era una niña de buen corazón y hermosa que afortunadamente estaba desmayada y la dama de verde pudo usar sin problemas", pero de repente se me ocurrió una idea genial para que la cosa fuera mas interesante así que por eso te tengo en suspenso. Lila también entra en este asunto. Gracias por leer y por preguntar, me das nuevas ideas XD._

_**Guest: **__Sé que os la debía. Gracias por esperar y espero sea de tu total agrado, de esa forma valdrá la pena esperar. También espero que no te desesperen mucho las intrigas y misterios porque me encanta escribir así jaja. Ojala te guste el capitulo, gracias por el review, nos vemos pronto._

_**Zombie M-Fowl**__**: **__No sabía, no tenia ni idea que Juego de Tronos pertenecía a una saga. Apenas me haz dicho que se parecía a la saga "canción de hielo y fuego" me fui a buscarla haber que era y me he quedado con la boca abierta al ver ese nombre entre los tomos y mucho mas con la descripción. He de leerla completa sin duda, gracias por la referencia y por decir que mi historia te recuerda a algo tan bueno. Espero te guste la personalidad de Helga._

_**Labonilla: **__Ahí tienes a Lady Helga, espero sea lo que esperabas o mejor XD. Agradezco entonces tu review, que merezca un comentario es muy grato. Tratare de actualizar pronto el siguiente, gracias por pasar Labonilla._

_**Scarlett34**__**: **__Gracias por tu review, tratare de actualizar mas seguido ya que no son tan largos la capítulos. El asunto del retraso no se debe sino a la época. Gracias por leer y decir que te agrada._

_**letifiesta**__**: **__De nuevo gracias por el review._

Bueno si sigo escribiendo tanto para responder los review tendré que responderlos en privado jaja.

**Ya, hasta la próxima. **


	3. Chapter 3: III

_**Buenas noches y feliz año 2013. (Un poco tarde pero llegue ejem.)**_

_Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento. Que disfruten el capítulo._

**LA DAMA DE VERDE**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**III**

"_Un caballero, una maldición y una doncella misteriosa"_

El danzar de una espada en plena batalla es casi celestial. Un buen combatiente destinado a ser grande vacía su mente de distracciones, aleja de su corazón la idea de la muerte y sus oídos transforman los gritos de dolor de los que pierden su vida en guerra en un incentivo para ganar, por eso es en batalla donde se conocen los verdaderos guerreros, y es de sorprender como los mejores combatientes son los que llevan en su rostro la bondad, las justicia y el honor y es de sorprender que sean estos los que no titubean al momento de cumplir una orden de peso completo, una orden como por ejemplo la de cortar sin piedad el cuello de un monje corrupto.

Arnold semi abrió los ojos observando como se tornaba verde su visión. Adormilado aun con la sangre vibrando por sus venas debido a la reciente pesadilla recordó sin ningún problema la mirada de aquel monje. Se le mezclaban los recuerdos con las palabras dulces de su madre que le suplicaban a su único hijo no morir en batalla, ciertamente no había muerto su cuerpo pero una parte de él sí. El monje, aquel hombre huesudo con la cara demacrada por el encierro en medio de un escuadrón de caballeros que peleaban para defenderlo sonreía hipócritamente al ver a los enviados de la reina morir a sus pies.

-¡Señor Shortman, os encargo su cabeza!- La voz de su Señor llena de ira debido a que mataban a los suyos fue un detonante en su cerebro, rápidamente su instinto hizo el recorrido hasta el monje: "_Torcer el cuello del de la izquierda, zancadilla al de la derecha, espada en el estómago del guardián, un salto en la carreta, rebanar el cuello del monje"_

-Rebanar el cuello del monje.- Su cuerpo se había movido a la velocidad de sus pensamientos, la espada pasó de tajo de lado a lado con la efectividad de un verdugo y la cabeza del culpable de aquella revuelta rodo por el suelo, entonces todo fue silencio, hasta que los señores adversarios se dieron cuenta de su derrota inminente y emprendieron la retirada.

El caballero, escudero en aquel entonces del Señor Jhojansen se quedo mirando la cabeza y escucho unas palabras, unas palabras que la cabeza dijo pero que nadie más escucho, unas palabras susurradas a su oído, unas palabras cubiertas de sombra y misterio:

"_Por vuestros ojos esmeraldas la muerte veréis tarde que temprano de todo aquel que toquéis, verde será entonces la mujer que améis, verde la sangre que derraméis, verde el dolor de vuestros hijos, verde vuestros deseos, verde la ira que os haga enloquecer y que tan valiente os hace, verde el veneno que os quite la vida"_

El caballero con los ojos abiertos con desespero se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de forzar que sus orbes se cerraran pero el resplandor crecía cada vez más ocasionándole un dolor inexplicable. No se arrepentía de haber matado aquel hombre como tampoco de haber matado a muchos más por servir a su majestad, no se arrepentía de llevar el castigo por quitar esas vidas tampoco pero temía destruir la de gente que era inocente.

"_Sus ojos azules." _

El recuerdo fue reemplazado por el de la doncella mirando por la ventana. Sus ojos azules destellaban en todo su ser y de repente pudo cerrar los suyos. Respiro profundo y se dejó caer en la cama cansado como si hubiese estado en una lucha por más de tres días.

Se quedó así, estático, sin pensar nada, temblando ligeramente. Su estado, su maldición personal, aquella que se había manifestado días después de aquel suceso en sus ojos le había impedido tener una vida normal, era ciertamente como si un demonio lo hubiese poseído, pero a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar muy pocos sabían, muy pocos lo notaban o si lo notaban se hacían los ignorantes ante un asunto que no podían entender, justo como él lo hacía o como lo había hecho la damisela de la taberna. Le tenía miedo a sus ojos, a lo que veían cuando todo se tornaba verde como ahora, a su actitud cuando la sangre de sus adversarios era color esmeralda en vez de roja, a sus ataques de ira sin control, le tenía miedo, se tenía miedo y trataba de controlarse lo más que le era posible controlarse a un ser ya condenado ante los ojos de Dios. Pero poco a poco iba conociendo los límites de tal maldición ya que tenía que sobrevivir con ella: La provocaciones lo volvían loco, las amenazas, la incitación a la batalla, sentía personas con intenciones o que representaban peligro a bastante distancia, y ahora por segunda vez en esa noche sus ojos estaban viendo todo verde.

"_Es por ella."_

No, más bien era por la mirada de ella, irracionalmente se sentía amenazado más que en cualquier otra oportunidad así que en ese mismo momento decidió que antes de terminar haciendo un desastre era mejor marcharse.

Abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo con el velero en la mano, con toda su indumentaria lista incluyendo su espada aun así tras varios minutos dando vueltas se dio cuenta que se había perdido.

"_¿Pero cómo es posible?._

La casa tenía dos plantas y había subido por la escalera del lado derecho de la sala, una puerta de la izquierda pertenecía a la habitación que la mujer mayor le había asignado. ¿Cómo era posible que todo fuese tan distinto?.

"_Lo único que me faltaría es que me hubiese metido a la casa de una bruja"_

No era de extrañar. Aunque la reina se había separado de Roma lo que significaba que la inquisición no se ejercía en el país eso implicaba el hecho de que si habían brujas todas estaban vivas y campantes. Claro que siempre y llanamente pudo haberse perdido.

"_Luz."_

El destello de una luz diferente a la suya sobresalía debajo de una puerta más allá, así que sin más remedio se dirigió a ella con las esperanza de encontrar la mujer mayor para que ésta le mostrase la salida. Dio un par de golpes hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

"_Es la joven"._

¿Cómo lo supo?. No sabía, aun así se puso más inquieto, sobre todo temeroso de que su instinto se saliera de control.

"_No estoy en batalla, solo es una bonita e indefensa damisela"_

-Dios mío…- Fue una exclamación en un susurro, entonces Arnold comprendió que sus ojos a pesar de no mostrar la misma fiereza que hacía un minuto seguían con una sombra más o menos parecida.

-Me he perdido, me mostraría la salida por favor.- Arrastro las palabras como pudo olvidando varios puntos de cortesía, ella seguía mirándolo con las manos tapándole levemente la boca. Seguía vestida con ese traje verde, aunque pensándolo bien todo lo veía verde, y además descubrió, eso si, que ella no había dormido nada, hasta el cabello lo tenía arreglado. -¿No duerme?- Preguntó casi en tono de burla fingido mirando un punto en el suelo para ocultar sus ojos de ella.

-Realmente nunca duermo.- Contestó ella más tranquila. –Entre.- Él obedeció impactado por la respuesta.

-¿Es posible eso?.- Preguntó extrañado alzando la vista mirándola ésta vez, frunció el ceño algo molesto pues ella lo miraba sin temblar siquiera casi que a gusto observaba los ojos de un hombre que en cualquier momento podía perder el dominio de si y lanzarla por la ventana.

-A decir verdad es un secreto, pero parece que es posible.- Ella sonrío mirándolo mas fijamente aun y él tuvo que voltear la cabeza para evadir la "provocación."

-No debió decirme si es un secreto.- Susurro él clavando su vista en un cuadro de la dama en cuestión que para completar tenía un vestido verde, ¿o seria de otro color?.

-Usted más que nadie puede guardarme ese secreto Sir.- Ella se sentó en una mesa frente a la cual estaban dispuestos gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos, acababan de pactar entre los dos de forma muda y camuflada un secreto. Sin saber como o porque Arnold sonrío, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos el destello había desaparecido.

-Escritora.- Afirmó él olvidando enteramente la idea de saber por donde podía salir y quizá olvidando el asunto de que la mujer era una amenaza.

-Aficionada.- Aunque el líder supremo fuese mujer no significaba que las demás mujeres tuviesen mucha libertad para ostentar el título de escritoras.

-Muy buena para ser aficionada.- Él se había movido ágilmente y sostenía entre sus manos un poema hermosamente redactado con caligrafía perfecta. No tenía nada que envidiarles a los mejores escritores de la época.

-Si usted lo dice.- Ella lo miro casi enfadada, no le había gustado que él leyera sus cosas sin permiso, él sonrío tranquilo dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa, la miro, observo los ojos azules solo por un segundo para luego desviar la vista. "_Si hubiese sido hombre tendría un problema mucho mayor… o quizás no". _Pensó suspirando ante el descubrimiento.

-No sería extraño que en el esplendor de la época de su majestad Isabel, una mujer figurara junto a Shakespeare en los libros de historia.- La chica se sonrojo mostrando timidez por primera vez.

-Eso sería una osadía Señor, Lord Shakespeare es un genio.- Las manos de la joven temblaron un poco y para alejar el temblor se dedicó a recoger los libros de la mesa.

-Creo que esa es una cualidad que usted tiene mi Lady, y un genio como Lord Shakespeare sin duda también lo apreciaría- Arnold pasó la vista por la pared y encontró más cuadros donde la rubia estaba, en todos vestía de verde. Frunció el ceño, no había sido la condición de sus ojos, ella realmente insistía en vestirse de ese color horrible.

-Es una conclusión apresurada pero os lo agradezco sinceramente – La muchacha terminó de acomodar los libros en la pequeña biblioteca que estaba en un rincón mientras sonreía sin creer que alguien tuviera la desfachatez de compararla con Shakespeare.

El silencio se instalo de nuevo. De repente es como si no hubiese mas tema de conversación pero la realidad era otra. Arnold, se fijaba con extremo detalle en el cuadro de la doncella y la mujer a su vez en el porte de niño bueno del extranjero cuya espada no le daba más que un reducido aire rebelde. Lady Helga aun se preguntaba si no había alucinado cuando al abrir la puerta deslumbro aquella sombra en los ojos del joven.

-Ese cuadro, perdone mi Lady pero está bastante mal.- La damisela no entendió muy bien pero al seguir la trayectoria de la vista del caballero entendió al instante y no pudo hacer mas que reír.

-Ciertamente mi Lord, es un cuadro bastante exagerado al igual que todos lo que se encuentran en la mansión; ¿Puede creer usted que alguien se tome la molestia de tratar de retratar el rostro de una mujer que ciertamente nunca ha visto?- De repente el silencio se formó. Lady Helga se quedo callada de inmediato como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía y se puso algo pálida.

-¿Acaso… no es usted la mujer del cuadro mi Lady?.- Preguntó claramente interesado el caballero en aquel comentario.

-No es de su…- La chica se callo. No podía tratar a un caballero de la reina como trataba a Lord Brainy al que le lanzaba cada noche las sobras de la cena en la cabeza y lo mandaba a conquistar mujerzuelas en Francia, pero es que sin duda el Lord con cabeza de huevo era demasiado curioso y ella una dama con poca paciencia. –No puedo contestar eso, perdone mi Lord.- Respondió al chico en tono impaciente dándose la vuelta. -¿Entonces, dígame que es lo que me pedía?.- Trato ella de mover la conversación de punto.

-Le pedía cortésmente por supuesto mi Lady que me dijera si es usted la damisela de los cuadros.- El chico sonrío al notar como el entrecejo de la mujer se contraía y sino fuese por los modales impuestos a las jóvenes habría jurado que el lanzamiento por la ventana vendría de parte de ella sin necesidad de maldición para impulsarla. Una mujer con carácter sin duda.

-Y yo le he respondido Señor que no tengo autorización para contestarle esa pregunta, a menos claro que use usted su poder real para imponerse ante una simple joven a la que quiere hacer hablar contra su voluntad.- La muchacha tenia los brazos a los costados y los ojos azules declaraban que no le dolería un tobillo para batirse a duelo con un entrenado caballero de la reina y más con maldiciones mortales encima. Arnold empezó a reír sin poder contenerse y ni siquiera sabía porque. –Ah ya recuerdo, quería usted que le condujera a la salida.- La joven había sonreído hipócritamente y se dirigió a una ventana mucho mas pequeña que las normales dispuesta a la izquierda en la pared. –Por aquí puede salir mi Lord, espero tenga un buen viaje.- la propuesta era enserio aun cuando por allí pasaría fácilmente un gato pero jamás un humano, entonces el caballero dejo de reír.

-Perdone mi Lady si la ofendí.- Se disculpo el muchacho dirigiéndose a la ventanita parándose muy cerca de la muchacha pasando una mano por su "vía de escape". –Me temo que es muy pequeña, ¿le importaría descuartizarme para ver si así cumplo su deseo de salir por este sitio?- El muchacho saco su espada y la estiro hacia Helga con el mango hacia ella para que la tomara, la doncella parpadeo mirando la hermosa arma y luego ella fue la que se puso a reír.

-Es usted muy ingenioso mi Lord o quizá muy estúpido, perdone mi sinceridad.- La mujer puso ambas manos sobre el mango de la espada y la empujo ligeramente como seña de que se la devolvía.

-Y usted muy intrigante mi Lady, ciertamente si hablamos de sinceridad su misterio me tiene no se si fascinado o asustado.- Helga se sonrojo y alzo al mismo tiempo una ceja.

-Si hablábamos de misterios estoy segura que usted me gana Sir.- Respondió ella sonriendo y un poco turbada, pero eso sí manteniendo su postura desafiante.

-Claro que no. Es más porque no pregunta, voy a sentarme aquí…- Arnold corrió una silla y se sentó.- Sino le respondo cualquier cosa que le parezca misteriosa me puede echar por la ventana como desee.- Entonces el joven Shortman sin darse cuenta había caído en un juego extraño, un caballero victorioso de tantas guerras, de tantos planes para acabar con su vida, de tantos peligros, ahora estaba dispuesto a contarle todo a una mujer de la que no conocía nada ni siquiera su nombre.

* * *

Antes de contestar sus reviews aviso que estaré escribiendo un poco más despacio, bueno subiendo los capítulos con menos frecuencia debido a actividades laborales. En cuanto a mi otro fic para los que lo leen ya pronto vengo con el capitulo, disculpen la demora.

_**NickTsundere: **_Perdona por hacerte esperar.

_**Guest: **_La verdad tenia un poco de miedo de dañar la personalidad de Helga pero me voy acomodando poco a poco.

_**Zombie M-Fowl: **_La verdad lo de Lord Brainy se me ocurrió de golpe jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado. ¿Es una saga incompleta?, oh dios, un arma de doble filo. Ok, no siendo mas espero disfrutes la lectura.

_**Letifiesta: **_Gracias por tu comentario.

_**A todos los demás que pasan a leer, muchas gracias por su tiempo.**_


End file.
